CopyCat
by WeirdSister1
Summary: What happens when Lavendar comes up with a new plan to get her and Ron together? Read to find out! RHR READ AND REVIEW
1. Prologue

Copycat

Disclaimer: I am not the brilliant J. K. Rowling Sorry

Prologue

It is the Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort was defeated in the summer. (A/N; don't ask how maybe he was defeated by cheering charms?) The Golden Trio is back in school, Ginny and Harry got together but Ron and Hermione still can't get the hint.

Lavender Brown has a new plan to get Ron and her self together will it work? Who knows? Read on to find out!


	2. Lavender's Plan

Copycat

Disclaimer; I have never owned Harry Potter :( !

Chapter 1; Lavender's Plan

Lavender Brown really hated a certain bushy brown headed girl. She was smart but aside from that Lavender really couldn't see what was so special about her. But she could see how Ron looked at her. Lavender knew that look she had seen it so many times. So Lavender had devised a plan to get Ron to like her.

Lavender was going to become exactly like Hermione Granger. She had studied her books so that she knew everything out of them well mostly everything. She really hated studying but Ron really seemed to like Hermione and Hermione Studied like there was no tomorrow

Lavender also dyed her hair and got a small perm. If you didn't know any better you could say Lavender was Hermione. As soon as Lavender walked in to the common room everyone fell silent. Every one looked at her the old Lavender would normally like that but she was the new Lavender did not.

So she bowed her head and walked to her room. Got a book and sat down to read

Just when Hermione busted in

"Ummm Lavender are you ok this isn't like you."

"I'm fine what a girl can't read?"

To be continued……..

W

E

I

R

D

S

I

S

T

E

R

1

Ok I know this was a short chapter but it just to start out they will get longer I promise.

I would like to get at least 5 reviews please before I post chapter 2 oh and I would like 6 reviews for chapter 5 on my other story. Thank You.


	3. 3: A nice Parvati? is it possible?

Copycat

Disclaimer: I don't own this sorry!

A/N; ok you guys got me I wasn't expecting five reviews so soon. Well on with the story.

"Ummm Lavender are you ok this isn't like you." Hermione asked

"I'm fine! What a girl can't read?" Lavender asked after getting a look from Hermione

"No Reading is fine it enhances your vocabulary." Hermione replied

"Yeah well… Have a nice summer?"

"Yes up till now."

"Why what went wrong?"

"Oh nothing just I came back to see two of me."

"Really?"

"Yes, and may I ask that girl why she is copying me?"

"Sure just go up and tell her."

"I just did!"

"Really? What did she say?" replied Lavender smiling secretively.

"Uh, Lavender I think you have a problem."

Hermione what getting on her last nerve while talking to Lavender so she tried to control her anger.

"Well Hermione this has been great and all but this girl needs some sleep So Good Night." Lavender sighed

Once again Hermione gave Lavender a look of complete disgust

"Well would you tell miss Lavender Brown to STOP copying me and my style?" Hermione yelled.

"Please What Style? You don't have one! Beside I just want to focus on my studies this year!" Lavender yelled right back.

"Well do it with out copying me!" Hermione said as she stormed out.

Parvati Patil was Lavender's Best Friend. So it is natural that she was in on Lavenders plot. In fact they had plotted so much during the summer I would be surprised if they weren't evil

"That worked out well huh?" Parvati exclaimed

"Perfectly in fact."

"So Want to go over the plan one more time be fore we go to bed."

"Sure."

The rest of the night they went over the plan. Fixing a few thing here and there but over all it would work perfectly if and only if Parvati did her part.

The Next day

'Hey Hermione!" Parvati said.

"Oh Hey Parvati" Hermione said in amazement.

"Hey listen Hermione Lavender is acting really well mean so I was wondering if you and I could hang out?" said Parvati "and well she was my only friend, and your always so nice to me so would you care?"

"Um, sure hey do you know why she is dressing like me?"

"Yeah she wants Ron."

"She what!"

"She wants Ron back. But I am guessing you like him?"

"No, Ron and I are just ... Friends" Hermione said while blushing.

"I knew it!"

"What I didn't say anything!"

"Well no but you blushed and you shudder all classic signs that you like him." Parvati trailed off. "Hey ... do you know what would be fun? If we bet Lavender to her own game."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if you got to Ron before her?"

"Well it sounds ok but... How?"

"Well ok…"

"Great see you later! Hermione" Parvati yelled while running to her next class.

"That was weird." Hermione said to her self.

Meanwhile….

"Ron did you SEE lavender?" Harry asked

"Yeah. She kind of like Hermione."

"Kind of? Try exactly!"

"No, no one can look exactly like Hermione."

"Well I guess... "Harry trail off he was about to say more but Professor Sprout started talking.


End file.
